


Dream Obscene

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Belts, Brothels, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Felching, First Time, Forced, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lipstick, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Poor Robb, Poor Theon, Prostitution, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream, Whipping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Theon had done to Robb in his dreams and one thing he did when awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream One: Kraken's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My dearest sweetest Heloisa, I wish you have a fantastic and fabulous year ahead. Happy birthday, love. May all your dreams come true. I love you so much <3
> 
> Title is from the lyrics to the song Special Needs by Placebo

The first such dream comes and hits him as a wave, and when he wakes up he's as wet as if the entire ocean washed over him, and not all of it is sweat.

He prays Robb wouldn't notice the sticky splotch spreading its obscene warmth around his crotch. They share a bed for warmth, not unusual in Winterfell.

The dream is so real, so colourful, full of touches, senses.

Robb, sitting on a shore, throwing pebbles in the deep, further and further each time. The water responds in circles, spreading wider and wider. And Robb is so engulfed in his game of throws that he doesn't even notice the deep heavy water rousing. Something has awaken.

The long, slippery, snake-like thing comes crawling from the deep and it climbs over the stony shore reaching behind Robb, who is totally oblivious. Another one follows, and then another one, and then few more.

Robb is taken by surprise when powerful tentacles wrap themselves around his wrists, grabbing him, trapping him. He shouts, he kicks and tries to break free, but the two more grab his legs and he is held down, unable to move. Theon can see Robb is scared, he stares in disbelief as Theon comes out of the water, only it is not really Theon, or, it is, but it is a _different_ shape of Theon. He still has his blue eyes, but he is not a boy now. Oh, no. He is a kraken, large and proud, black and terrifying, a huge muscled beast of the deep, his strength can take down ships, just one hit of his strong tentacle can split the largest ship in two. But he doesn't care about ships now. There's something else he'd like to split in two.

Robb is still now, only his chest moves as he's heaving and his blue eyes, scared and pleading, move over the enormous frame of the kraken, a look of horror and shock clearly visible on his face. Theon lifts one tentacle close to Robb's face, slowly and gently, but the boy closes his eyes and flinches. Yet it still comes down, very tenderly, caressing the smooth skin of his cheeks. A little fear and uncertainty is fine, but he wouldn't want Robb now to die of terror. So he touches him so gently, leaving the wet trace on his cheek, and Robb opens his eyes. _Yes, nothing to fear, my pretty boy._

But he is, of course, still scared, even though he's looking now, and Theon guides the tentacle to his lips, tracing the outline, soft and full and beautiful things, so inviting. He can feel Robb's warm breath as he gently pushes the lips open and slides inside. The tentacle is long, so long, it is just the tip that he has put in Robb's mouth, but the boy's cheeks swell how full his mouth is. Theon goes deeper and Robb gags, so he pulls back. He tries few more times, pushing the tentacle further inside every time, and always retreats when Robb starts gagging and choking. But soon he adjusts to the feeling, and starts sucking. Yes, Robb Stark is sucking him now, that slippery long thing pushed so rudely in his mouth, filling him up.

But it is not the only tentacle Theon has. Oh, no. He has _many._ So the others get busy, undoing Robb's clothes, leaving him shivering in the cool air, wind blowing slightly from the sea, spraying him with ocean water. Robb is now naked, held down in the firm grasp of the four strong tentacles as one is fucking his mouth and others are exploring his body. They glide over his strong chest, go down the muscled abdomen, then go up again to find erect nipples. Theon then presses one of the numerous suckers he has all over his flexible kraken's limbs and attaches itself to Robb's hard nipple and starts sucking, gently first and then so hard Robb starts moaning over the muscled flesh filling his mouth. Another tentacle follows suit and does the same with another nipple. Robb is no longer shuddering with cold, Theon can see he is enjoying this. So the sucking intensifies, as other tentacles continue their research of the beautiful trapped body, squirming on the cold sea rock.

He moves down Robb's hipbones, further on to the groins, and Robb moans again as the wet and slick tentacles find his cock. They wrap around it in spirals, and they pull at the skin, slowly. Then the grip gets firmer, pulls harder and again, little suckers start sucking. Robb is whimpering now, so loud. _Yes, it is good, isn't it?_ Not only does Theon stroke his cock with tentacles, and squeezes it firmly, he sucks, all along Robb's length, dozens and dozens of little suckers stuck to it, sucking and pulling at his pretty cock.

Robb is becoming frantic. Then Theon moves few more tentacles down, wraps one around the balls. Sucks them too. And the rest go even further down, finding Robb's asshole.

They are so wet and one glides in easily, it pushes up and up and up, and Robb's ass is spreading around it, the strong muscle of his asshole losing battle with this monstrous sucking limb, that goes further and deeper, filling him up. He pushes and then pulls back, and pushes again, fucks him, nicely, then the little suckers attach themselves to Robb from the inside of his asshole, so he is sucking him now, and then fucking him some more, and then sucking him again, and then fucking so much harder, and Robb is crying now, as he is being so wonderfully abused - his mouth is fucked, his nipples sucked, his cock is rubbed and sucked, his balls are squeezed and sucked and his ass is fucked and sucked, and Robb's seed spurts so high in the air when he comes, and then falls deep into the ocean. Theon finds the little drops, white as pearls, in the water and gulps them hungrily. He lets go of Robb, slowly, one sucking and fucking tentacle at a time and then retreats, leaving him alone and spent on the shore. Robb is still for a while, then he puts his clothes back on and leaves.

And that's when Theon wakes up, and he can still feel the salt in his mouth, ocean water, or Robb's semen. His crotch is wet and sticky, and Robb is breathing next to him, but he turns around as soon as he notices Theon is awake. And he smiles, because he has no idea what Theon just did to him in his dream.


	2. Dream Two: Kraken And His Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to post a new chapter every day, but I know I won't post anything over weekend, and since today is THE day, I decided to upload two chapters. They are quite short, after all. I hope you're having a wonderful day, baby :)

Another time they share the bed for warmth, it is another dream that comes to Theon and leaves him wet and sticky.

Theon is at Pyke. Although in reality he can hardly remember what Pyke looks like, he knows in his dream that he is there. Home. He dreams that his sister calls him to come, she has something to show him, a gift for him. And he follows her to her chamber.

There, on the bed, sprawled on his stomach, lies the familiar muscled form. Strong beautiful body of Robb Stark, his wrists and his ankles tied to the bedposts. Spread. Exposed. Naked. A gift for him.

Asha says: ''See what I have for you? What you always wanted.''

Theon nods, because, yes, this really is what he always wanted.

Asha continues: ''He is yours, forever. To do as you please.''

He can feel his mouth go dry thinking of everything that pleases him and that he would get to do to Robb, forever. But Asha adds: ''I have one condition. I use him first.''

Theon almost protests, but Asha explains: ''A reward for your sister. You wouldn't deny me that? Not when I fulfilled your heart's greatest desire?''

And he wouldn't, she deserves a reward for this. So Theon agrees.

Asha takes something from a small cabinet next to her bed, and Theon sees it is a rude object, long and wide, black in colour, cold and hard to the touch. She attaches it to her hips, and looks as if his sister now has a cock, a big black thing, a beast of a cock. Robb sees it too, and whimpers sorrowfully. He knows where it's going.

Theon swallows, his arousal growing within him. Asha touches Robb with her hands, gently caresses his back and ass, whispering soothing things: ''Shh, boy, shhh, have no fear. You will like it. I promise. I will not harm you, shhh, pretty boy. You are a pretty thing, aren't you? Oh, how you will like what I'm going to do to you.''

But Robb is twitching, so nervously. Theon finds this so alluring, but also scary. He knows his sister, and he would not trade his place with Robb now. He says: ''Don't hurt him.''

Asha turns, her wicked eyes narrowing. ''I won't, Theon. He will like this, I promise you. And so will you.''

She rubs and squeezes the beautiful ass of the tied Robb Stark until he relaxes and starts breathing a bit deeper. Asha is smiling to see this. She licks her fingers and then glides them down Robb's buttcrack and Theon hears him gasp as she pushes one finger slowly in. She is working it in and out, slowly, but goes deeper every time. Robb slightly whimpers, and his face is red, he is ashamed, but he likes this, Theon can see.

Then Robb tenses as she pushes another finger in, but she says again: ''Shh, pretty boy, relax. Shh, you are a good pretty boy, don't fight it.''

And so he doesn't. Theon is getting so hard to see it. His sister is finger-fucking Robb Stark, her movements now more free, less subdued, as her fingers go deeper and stretch Robb's ass open.

Robb moans. Quietly, but he moans. Asha smiles and is quick to say her praise: ''Yes, good boy, you like this. Very good. You will get more.''

She pushes the third finger in and Robb moans again as she fucks him, her knuckles disappearing inside of his ass. Soon Robb is lifting his hips slightly, grinding against the bed and Asha beams to see it.

''You're ready, pretty boy,'' she says, and takes her fingers out of his ass, pinches one of the cheeks slightly and gives him a light smack. Then she turns to Theon, as Robb is moaning in complaint over the loss.

She orders Theon on his knees and when he obeys, she guides the big black cock to his mouth. Theon is so aroused, he opens his mouth readily. She praises him too: ''Yes, Theon, good. Suck it real well. I want to fuck him with cock covered in your spittle. He is yours, after all, I want your spittle inside his ass, I want him to feel _you_ as I fuck him.''

So Theon sucks, hard and good. He even spits on it, he is trying to get the cock absolutely drenched. Once Asha is satisfied she moves back to the bed. Robb again whimpers in anticipation, a nervous little sound, as he can see how big this thing is, it is not like her fingers, nimble and soft and gentle. It is hard. And cold. And huge. But she caresses him again, as she comes between his legs, saying her soothing _pretty boys_ and _good boys_ and _shhh._ Robb doesn't seem to hear that though, he is sniffling, saying _please_ , as he feels the cock pressing against his entrance.

Theon comes to him, takes his head between his hands and kisses him. He also starts whispering soft little words, so both him and Asha are now saying: ''Shhhh, pretty boy, good boy, relax, shhh.''

Theon is kneeling by the bed, caressing and kissing Robb, as Asha starts pushing. He can see Robb's face crumpling, the grimace of pain overtaking that of fear as he cries out.

But Asha goes slowly, still saying ''shhh'' and ''good boy''. And after a little while, Robb relaxes, he just breathes real hard, as she is spreading him slowly around that big black cock that is disappearing in his ass inch at a time.

Theon watches transfixed. Asha is now all the way in and Robb is just gasping, his eyes open wide, his mouth even wider, and his ass probably open the widest. Asha runs her fingers through Robb's auburn curls, tells him again how pretty he is and starts fucking.

Robb is grunting and gasping, opening and closing his eyes, as that cock is filling him up and then retreating and then again advancing. And soon, Asha is speeding up, and Robb is moaning now. Theon thinks he has never seen a sight more beautiful.

Asha fucks him hard and deep. She is tireless. She is slamming forcefully against Robb, keeping him pinned down with her hands. But Robb is now whimpering much louder, and lifting his ass, saying: ''Please. Yes.''

So Asha takes out her knife and cuts the ropes that tie his ankles. She lifts him by his hips and he is now on his knees, his head still down on the bed where Theon holds him and kisses him, watching his sister pull Robb by the hips further up onto her cock. She is fucking him so forcefully now, but her one hand goes underneath him and finds his cock. Theon can see Robb is hard. Asha is rubbing him as her cock fucks his ass hard and fast. Robb is closing his eyes, wailing now. And Asha is grinning to hear it.

Then he shudders and shakes, his body twitching as he growls, low and deep, his seed spraying out of him, onto the sheets where Theon finds it and licks it all and swallows.

He wakes up, feeling wet and guilty, breathing hard. Robb turns around to face him. ''Good morning, Theon. You all right? Must have dreamt something strange.''

And Robb smiles, because he has no idea what Theon just did to him in his dream.


	3. Dream Three: Kraken And Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the filth and the roughness. Robb did (but, of course). (and so did I, mean that I am)  
> :D

Next time morning finds him wet and sticky, next to totally oblivious Robb Stark, Theon is no longer surprised by the scale of debauchery in his naughty dream. But he is shocked that Jon Snow had also made his way there. It could be because it was three of them sharing the bed for warmth that night, so not only did the bastard intrude the real space between them, he also invaded Theon's dream, and oh, what they did to Robb there... Such filth, such wickedness, such beautiful dream.

They are in Robb's chamber and it is night. Snow and Theon laugh (they never laugh together) and joke (nor do they ever joke together). Robb is kneeling on the floor. He is naked and his hands are tied behind his back. He is looking down, flushed bright red. His tense muscled body so beautiful in the candlelight, broad shoulders pushed back, strong arms subdued by the ropes, auburn curls falling loose over his face.

Jon takes something, a long, thick object, smooth and round and walks towards Robb. He says in a low voice: ''Go on, Robb, you know what to do.''

Robb moves clumsily on his knees towards the bed where Theon is sitting. Theon removes his breeches and is naked from the waist down. He sits closer to the edge of the bed and spreads his legs wide open. Robb positions himself between them and looks at Theon's eyes, embarrassed a bit, but also quite wanton, before his head sinks down and he takes Theon's cock in his mouth. Theon murmurs and leans back, delighting in the hot and wet feel of Robb Stark's beautiful mouth around his hardness.

Robb is sucking, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue lashes and slurps and laps around Theon's cock and then his mouth sucks and pulls and squeezes and Theon starts moaning. Robb sucks him so well. And when Snow approaches and pulls Robb roughly by the hair and pushes that plug, instead of Theon's cock, inside his mouth, Theon almost wishes to protest, but he doesn't as he knows what happens next, so he smirks smugly as his hips lift up and fuck the air, missing that warm and soft feel of Robb's mouth.

Snow orders, quite harshly: ''Suck it real well, Robb, you know where it's going.''

And Robb sucks it, hard and good, as Snow is pushing it back and forth inside his mouth. Theon takes Snow's hand and pulls it towards himself, taking the plug away from Robb. Snow raises an eyebrow, somewhat confused, but then he chuckles when Theon spits on the plug and shoves it back to Robb's mouth where he continues sucking greedily.

''See how Theon is nice, helping you?'' Snow asks, and then again pulls Robb roughly by the hair getting the plug out of his mouth and pushes him down violently onto Theon's cock, all the choking way down, Robb's nose pressed against Theon's lower abdomen. 

Robb gags just a little bit, he can't move, he's held so tight, mouth and throat full of Theon's cock, nose buried in the coarse hair of Theon's crotch, it must be so hard to breathe he's probably not even able to gag properly. Snow keeps him there, pressed hard against Theon, until tears start streaming down his face, and then the bastard cruelly whispers: ''Thank him for his kindness, Robb.''

Theon thinks Robb will not be able to do anything but faint over his hard cock, no way he can breathe, let alone speak, but Robb tries, he mumbles and whimpers around Theon's cock, and Jon yanks him back by his hair until his mouth is empty, Robb gasps and says in short hurried breaths: ''Thank you, Theon.''

Jon then yanks him further back, until Robb is looking over his head, eyes meeting Jon's, and the bastard leans over him and spits in his mouth. Robb only whimpers, but then Snow slaps his cheek, twice, quite hard, and Robb whimpers: ''Thank you, Jon.'' So Jon pushes him back onto Theon's cock where he continues to suck and moan.

Snow now reaches down and smacks Robb's ass, his hand leaving a red mark, and Robb knows what to do. He lifts his hips and arches his back, exposing his ass to Jon's attention. Jon pulls the pretty cheeks apart, so hard and rough, and so very wide, Robb whines in discomfort and Theon leans a bit forward to get a better view. He sees the little red hole, so inviting, folds of skin being spread with just the force of the pull, Jon is parting Robb's ass so viciously, nails and fingers leaving marks and Theon knows poor boy will be bruised tomorrow just from this touch alone.

Jon then spits straight onto Robb's asshole and Theon's cock twitches so hard upon seeing this, he has to restrain himself from spending right then and there. Jon grins and, even if he hadn't been able to see, as he was (he wouldn't miss it, oh no), Theon was sure he could very well tell the exact moment Jon pushes that plug in, just by Robb's reaction - Robb's mouth closes around him tighter and his squeals are louder and more wanton. Jon pushes the plug firmly inside, all the way inside, just the little wide part jutting out. Jon is not gentle, he does not go slow, he rams that plug so painfully hard and deep, no mercy whatsoever, then pulls it out and rams it again, fucking him like that for a while before leaving it inside. Robb now has a rude and not so little thing up his ass and he is sucking Theon hard and good. Jon smacks his ass few more times, loud and lewd sound of hand slapping harshly against skin, and then smacks him right across the middle, over the plug, so mean and savage, extracting moans and whimpers from the tied Stark boy.

Then he comes to sit next to Theon, his hard cock out of his breeches, and again yanks Robb by the hair and pulls him onto himself. Now Robb is sucking Snow, or actually is being mouth-fucked by Snow until he's choking and gagging and then Snow pulls him away from him, slaps his face, and shoves him onto Theon again. Robb coughs a bit, but then he continues sucking. Theon can see Robb is also hard, and he thinks how it must be painful to be on his knees, butt-plugged like that, sucking him and Snow, his cock hard as ever but unable to touch himself. He wishes to maybe stroke him, but he doesn't want to move, this feels too good, let Robb take care of his own needs later, it is enough that he now has to be interrupted every so often by Snow.

Jon again pulls Robb to himself, but he holds his cock up against his belly and guides him to his balls instead. Robb takes them in his mouth and sucks greedily as Jon moans.

Theon can see the plug jutting out a bit out of Robb's stretched asshole and he cannot wait for Robb's mouth to be back on his cock again so he starts palming himself as he waits. Snow smiles and pushes Robb towards him. Even in his dream Theon finds it almost impossible to believe Snow could be so nice to him, but he is, graciously offering him the sweet sucking heat of Robb's lips and tongue. And Theon smiles back at the bastard and then he also starts fucking that pretty mouth with fast thrusts that cause Robb to gag.

Theon fucks him like that, holding his head in place with his hands, pushing his cock deeper and deeper, so hard, so good. Then Jon comes behind Robb and starts slapping his ass again, and the sound of the rude smacking, Jon's palm hitting those pretty buttcheeks, echoing around, and the sound of Robb's gagging on his cock and whimpering after every forceful smack, push Theon over the edge, so hard he screams as his seed fills Robb's mouth and throat while he holds him, restrained, unable to move, pressed hard against his crotch.

Robb swallows everything and Theon falls down on the bed and watches as Snow now takes him back, slaps his face few times, then orders him to open his mouth and spits in it again, before proceeding to mouth-fuck him just as hard. Robb is rocking back and forth with the force of the fuck as Jon keeps on pushing and thrusting and Theon can see Robb is desperate to be rubbed, so he goes down to the floor next to him and starts stroking him, causing him to wail in delight, his orgasm shaking him violently. Jon smiles again and thrusts even harder, so wild, so rough, and soon he also moans and gasps as his release hits him and again Robb has to swallow it all and lick him clean.

Then Theon wakes up, and sees Robb looking at him, slightly dazed and confused from his sleep, but still smiling as he has no idea what Theon did to him in his dream.


	4. Dream Four: Kraken And Lion - The Whipping Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now I think it's quite obvious that Theon is really mean in his dreams, so this shouldn't come as a surprise.

When the king comes to Winterfell they share the bed again, not for the warmth, but because there are not enough chambers for the entire retinue of Lannisters, Baratheons and half of the bloody court, so the Stark household is crammed. Theon doesn't mind. He is anticipating the dreams that may come. But this dream leaves him feeling guilty, and confused.

Theon dreams he is at court, squiring for Jaime Lannister. He admires the Kingslayer's skill with sword, his handsome looks and easy confident stride. He wishes to be like him, so it is no wonder he dreams about being his squire, and though he may be too old for squiring in reality, this is a dream so it matters not.

One day, he forgets to polish Jaime's armour, and Jaime is angry. So angry. Like a lion. He roars: ''This is inexcusable! You deserve the harshest punishment for this.''

But what happens next confuses Theon, even in his dream. Robb Stark is brought forward, fidgeting nervously. In his dream, Lannisters have this habit, like in the Free Cities - whipping boys to take punishments instead of the highborn brats. And since Theon is highborn someone else must take his place, and that someone is Robb Stark. Apparently he is fostered with the Lannisters, but despite being highborn himself, they use him as Theon's whipping boy. Theon has no idea why, nor does he bother about it too much in his dream, he just accepts it.

Robb is all flushed at first but when he sees Jaime Lannister eying him sternly and unbuckling his belt all the colour drains from his face. ''Theon, tell Robb why he is to be whipped.''

Robb looks at him sorrowfully, and Theon feels guilty for his already hard cock as he mutters: ''I have left Ser Jaime's armour unpolished, and have therefore deserved a whipping.''

Theon is then ordered to sit and watch, and Robb is ordered to lower his breeches and bend over the desk.

Theon swallows as he sees Robb Stark unlacing his pants, pulling them down his thighs and then slowly bending over, leaning against the table's surface, his toned, round ass exposed, ready, inviting.

Jaime pulls his shirt's sleeve up, steps back, takes a deep breath, raises his belt high and then lands such hard blow across Robb's ass, loud and sharp _CRACK!_ cuts through the air, and Robb grunts, his hands grabbing the edge of the desk so tight his knuckles lose all colour. Then Jaime hits him again, a wicked blow leaving an angry red stripe as it licks at the poor white flesh, and Robb whimpers slightly.

Theon is so hard watching this. In reality, he had only seen Robb punished a few times, he's always been such a well-behaved boy. It was either the bastard or Theon who would find themselves more often at the mercy of Ned Stark's belt. But that was never like this, it wasn't this cruel, it wasn't this brutal, and it certainly wasn't this arousing.

Now, as he watches Jaime Lannister starting to whip Robb Stark's pretty ass in full force, so much so that his shiny golden hair sways and whips about his head as he is raining down that belt all over Robb's backside where angry red welts are rising, as Robb starts to whimper louder, Theon feels his cock will tear his breeches how hard it is. He can hardly restrain himself from wanking. He can't wait to be alone again in the privacy of his chamber, but he doesn't wish for this to stop just yet, he hopes it goes on, and on, and on.

And it does.

Jaime is swinging the belt with all his might, its tip curling around Robb's cheeks and snapping loudly as it hits the skin, leaving bright red marks, so wide, so rude. Robb has now started crying slightly. He was trying to be brave for this punishment, but there's only so much one can take with dignity. Theon is sure he himself wouldn't fare any better, despite being older and more punished of the two.

As the belt makes all these wicked and beautiful clear noises, Theon is licking his lips, his enjoyment over witnessing this feels so wrong, but he can't help it. He guides his hand to his crotch and starts rubbing over his breeches. Jaime is too occupied to notice it anyway.

Jaime's belt is wide and long, and it bites at Robb's already quite bruised skin mercilessly. He is not holding back, the strikes he delivers are sharp and ruthless. Robb's ass must be on fire, and it looks almost crimson now. Theon is sure Robb won't be able to sit right for a week. Robb is crying openly now, and suddenly his one hand goes behind in a futile attempt to stop this or protect his blazing ass from the next blow. Jaime Lannister is not impressed. He grabs Robb's hand and twists it roughly behind Robb's back until he cries out. ''This belting is Theon's punishment, but what you just did earned you a dozen on the thighs, with a riding crop.''

Robb wails to hear it, and Theon can hardly suppress a wanton moan. Jaime pulls Robb's breeches further down, making more of his muscled thighs exposed, available for what's coming. ''Don't make the same mistake twice, or this will be nothing comparing to what will happen then.''

Then he turns to Theon, a smirk on his face evident when he catches him quickly removing his hand from his crotch. _Gods, did he see it?_

''Theon, come here. You will count these dozen blows. Robb, I want you to look at him.''

When Theon approaches he sees Jaime takes the riding crop Theon hadn't even noticed until now. It looks like a particularly vicious cane, covered in leather, it is long and thin, very flexible. It looks elegant even. Theon wishes to touch it, but he doesn't dare. Jaime is looking at him quite amused, and then his gaze travels down to rest on Theon's crotch. The way he smiles embarrasses Theon so much that he blushes.

''Undo your breeches, Theon,'' Jaime commands.

For a brief moment he thinks he will also be punished for his arousal and wonders if it will be the crop or the belt, hoping it's the latter as the crop sure looks too mean, but as Jaime's left hand wraps around Theon's hard cock he realizes it is something else Jaime has in mind. He groans to the touch, Jaime's fingers are long and soft and he has started stroking Theon, pulling at his skin, smiling wickedly.

Robb is quiet, he watches transfixed and Theon feels bad, but at the same time Kingslayer's hand feels so good on his cock, so he relaxes and decides to stay quiet and enjoy the show. Jaime raises his other hand and a sharp swishing sound travels through the air as the crop cracks over Robb's upper thighs, leaving a narrow long cut, so angry red, causing Robb to gasp in pain and shock, his eyes on Theon, filled with tears.

Theon counts: ''One.''

Jaime tugs at Theon's cock and hits Robb again, lower this time, and Robb whimpers, closing his eyes.

''Two,'' Theon says, Jaime's hand squeezing and pulling.

Jaime hits again, the crop viciously breaking the skin and Robb bangs his head against the desk, snorting and grunting. Theon swallows. ''Three.''

His cock is so hard, and there is pre-cum already forming at the tip where Jaime teases him with a thumb. Jaime slashes at Robb's thighs once more, another red welt appearing, such beautiful pattern, and Robb grunts in a low tone, biting his lips so furiously Theon fears he'll bite them off. He is so aroused, so lost to the pleasure Jaime has to look at him and then even call out as he has forgotten to count: ''Theon? I'll repeat the blow until you count it properly.''

So Theon gathers his wits somehow and manages to cough out a very shaky ''Four'' as Jaime's hand is stroking his cock so firmly, so expertly.

Jaime nods, and strikes again, making Robb hiss and then groan, the look of sheer agony on his tears-smeared face. Theon quickly counts: ''Five.''

Gods, he is so hard, he feels he will burst. Theon clenches his buttocks slightly as Jaime rubs him, but he dares not spend, not yet, though it pains him to hold back, so fucking much he even thinks how he'd gladly trade places with Robb now, as his own torment feels worse than being whipped.

And then come the _six_ and _seven_ and _eight_ and _nine,_ while Jaime strokes his cock to the rhythm of the blows and Robb's grunts and whimpers as the crop cuts the soft white skin, leaving its vicious red marks, as those pretty blue eyes watch Theon, so sad, so much in pain, so beautiful. And Theon is counting, trying so hard not to let any muscle of his face or any change of tone in his voice betray just how aroused he is by this ordeal Robb has been subjected to. Not that Robb hasn't noticed - _how could anyone not notice?_ -, but still, he hopes it can all be downplayed if he at least pretends it was Kingslayer's idea and that he doesn't truly enjoy it so much.

Robb is so quiet now, tears still stream down his face, but he is limp and almost relaxed, as the next, tenth blow lands on his thighs. Theon feels sorry for him, he feels guilty for being so lustful, but he can't help it. Jaime rubs him so well, he can hardly find coherence enough to count.

Then Jaime hits Robb's upper thighs again in two quick consecutive strikes, hitting the same spot each time and Robb cries out in pain, as Theon quickly counts: ''Eleven. Twelve.''

Jaime nods. Theon thinks it's over now, but Jaime again takes the belt. ''Right. Where were we?''

But after the crop, this feels like nothing, the belt is nowhere near as harsh, and Robb seems relieved that this, familiar kind of punishment has replaced the more brutal one from just moments ago. Jaime notices it too, and chuckles as his one hand is stroking Theon's cock harder and harder and his other hand brings that belt down over Robb's red ass. ''You prefer the belt, don't you?''

Robb only sniffles. But Jaime hits him harder and hisses: ''I asked you a question.''

''Yes,'' Robb grunts.

''Did your father use the belt on you?''

The cock-stroking and blows of the belt continue but they are no longer harsh, now it's more of a teasing, just keeping the fire burning slowly, and Robb speaks: ''Not really, maybe just once or twice.'' Then he swallows a sniffle and looks at Theon, his eyes holding emotions so mixed - grudge, sympathy, pleading, resignation. ''He punished Theon with it more often. Jon too, but not as much.''

Theon feels Jaime's eyes now on him, eyebrow raised, scrutinizing him as his hand is lazily delivering more mild playful blows of the belt to Robb's battered ass. The snapping sounds the belt makes are still loud, but there is no real force behind these blows and Robb is now just breathing hard and deep, he no longer whimpers. This should no longer be too painful. He should be able to handle it, and he is handling it quite well, lucid and relaxed.

Then Jaime asks, rubbing Theon all the while, pulling and tugging, as the belt keeps on falling, teasing licks all over that pretty red ass: ''Ned Stark favoured his firstborn? Is that why?''

''No. I never made much trouble. Unlike Theon.''

That is true, Theon was pretty impossible most of the time, while Robb was always such a good boy, proper little lordling, the precious heir.

Jaime continues, both the rubbing and the hitting, the tone of his voice and slight smacking sound of leather against skin make such titillating music. ''Did you watch?''

To Theon's surprise, Robb closes his eyes and blushes a deep shade of red. ''Yes.''

_How come? When? Why?_

Jaime chuckles more, grasps Theon's cock tighter and gives Robb now a rather mean strike, snapping the belt against his ass harshly, causing both of them to gasp, and then he voices Theon's query. ''Why?'' And he stops the belting but continues rubbing as he waits.

Robb is biting on his lip, and he tries to cover his head with his arms. But Jaime pushes his hands away, grabs him by the hair, not roughly, but sternly nonetheless, and turns Robb's head towards Theon. Their eyes meet, and Theon's throat is dry, his cock is rock hard and he is no longer trying to resist - _or hide_ \- the fact that he's just moments away from his release. Jaime's hand pulls up and down and Theon is moaning silently, his hips thrusting faster and Robb is looking so tormented. Then he sighs deeply and Theon knows what he will say.

Theon knows this should feel wrong, to be rubbed by the Kingslayer like this. But this whole episode should feel wrong, him being so turned on by Robb's whipping, but it also feels so good. He has never felt more aroused. And Jaime is stroking his cock so expertly, he is not gentle, he tugs at the skin roughly and Theon moans louder, as it feels so rude, and Robb is still looking at him, but he is quiet. So Jaime shakes him a bit, his other hand grabbing just a tiny bit tighter on those auburn curls and repeats his question: ''Why, Robb?''

And Robb whispers: ''It made me very ...I was.... I..... I was jerking off.''

Theon closes his eyes, Jaime's hand pulling at the skin of his cock, hard and firm, but then opens them again to watch his seed spurt out of him and fall all over Robb's face. He gasps, heaves heavily, and then Jaime's hand, the one that was wrapped around his cock until moments ago, holds him firmly by the neck and guides him to kneel down and lick every little drop, and Theon is not sure if the exquisite salty taste is his own cum or Robb Stark's tears.

Then he wakes up, feeling painfully guilty. And confused. Robb is already awake, he is watching him intensely. When he sees Theon is awake, Robb Stark smiles, because he has no idea what Theon just did to him in his dream.


	5. Dream Five: Kraken And Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, it will be no more sweet dreams for our horny kraken, just pure cruel reality.

Theon and Robb sneak out. Winterfell is a busy place these days, with the royal visit, noone pays that much attention to them. Well, they are expected to be on their best behaviour, and watchful eyes of Catelyn Stark never abandon them, but in the night, Lady Stark asleep in her chamber and with so many men going about Winterfell, noone notices two boys prowling out of the castle, looking for some fun. Wintertown brothel is where they find it, and after an evening of drinking ( _too much drinking_ ) and fucking ( _nowhere near enough fucking_ ), they both pass out on the same bed in one of the brothel's dingy rooms, two girls they shared asleep between them. And Theon dreams.

He has come to visit a brothel, but not this small sorry place in Wintertown, but the most exquisite establishment in King's Landing. The opulence of the place is breath-taking. The rich tapestries, the luxurious silks and linens, the smell of expensive perfume, soft feather-beds, and the girls... The girls are so beautiful they don't even look like girls, but like some magnificent creatures out of this world, so full of lust and joy a man's cock explodes just watching them exist. Theon has never seen anyone so beautiful.

He speaks to the proprietor and demands for the best, the most beautiful whore. He is Ironborn and has just pillaged King's Landing, and he and his men are here for some reward. Raping and killing done, now they want some finer things to enjoy. They've come to the right place, proprietor assured them. He looks at Theon and begins: ''My Lord. There are many fine girls in our house. Who is to say which is the most beautiful? The beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You can pick _whichever_ you like.''

But Theon knows the man is hiding something, so he growls threateningly: ''Bring me your _most expensive_ whore then. I'd say she would do.''

The man nods and pulls him to the side slightly. ''My good Lord, of course. But some things you must know. Our most expensive whore is not a girl. It is a boy. And he is not to be fucked. Not yet. You can use him anyway you wish, but you can't bugger him.''

Theon snaps: ''I can do whatever the hell I want. I can burn this place down if I want to. And I will if you piss me off. So shut up and bring me that expensive boywhore _now_.''

The man retreats and soon returns with a figure covered in veils of many fine silks, each of them transparent so the shape beneath teases with some glimpses, with promises of what hides under the covers.

The boywhore, for it can only be him, is pushed unceremoniously before Theon and now the crowd of other Ironborn has gathered to watch, all intrigued.

Theon takes a step towards the boy and starts slowly removing the silken veils, one at a time, like unwrapping a gift. He does it slowly, each veil that sheds draws a clearer picture of the shape beneath it. Yes, it is a boy all right. Theon can see, as the silks drop down to the floor slowly, the broad shoulders, the strong chest, the muscled arms, and then the hair, beautiful soft curls, brown it seems, but as more veils fall he sees it's auburn.

As the last silk lands to the floor he sees Robb Stark's pretty blue eyes looking at him, slightly frightened, slightly unsure. Theon looks at his smooth face and sees his lips, those beautiful full lips, are coloured bright red, the rouge whores use, and he is a boy, and Theon had never seen a boy with rouge on his lips but, my, is it a pretty sight... Theon sees that all hair on Robb's body has been shaved, he is as smooth as a pebble. Robb is now fully out of his silks, but he has some smallclothes on him, tight and delicate, finest Myrish lace it would seem. And all this makes Theon's cock soar.

He swallows, hard, his throat is so dry. Ironborn and the girls all watch, and Robb is looking at his eyes, quite demurely, and Theon's fingers caress his face touching his red lips, smearing the rouge just a tiny bit to the side.

''Kneel,'' Theon commands.

Robb turns to look at the proprietor. The proprietor nods, but Robb is still unsure, he might be expecting to be taken to a more private, more secluded place, but Theon wants him here, in front of everyone. Robb still doesn't move, and Theon pulls his hand away from Robb's lips and slaps him hard across the cheek. ''I said _kneel_.''

Robb gasps with shock, but then quickly kneels.

Theon draws his fingers through soft auburn curls and then clenches his fist and pulls, forcing him to look up. Robb now looks scared, but he stares quietly, seemingly resigned to whatever it is that might happen to him. Theon smiles wickedly and even though he whispers, the room is so quiet, his words seem loud like thunder. ''I was told not to bugger you.''

Robb blinks.

''But I will.''

Robb is quiet, his nostrils slightly flare, he is so nervous.

''If you are a good boy and do all that I ask, I will be very pleased. So pleased that I will take you to a room upstairs, and I'll fuck you there, good and hard. But worry not, I will oil you up and get you ready and wanting, you will like it, I promise.''

Robb closes his eyes.

''Look at me. _Look_ at me,'' Theon hisses, yanking his hair, and when Robb opens his eyes again, he continues: ''But if you disobey me, or do any stupid thing I do not like, I will be very cross. So much that I will fuck you right here in front of everyone, without any oil or sweet words or gentle preparation, I'll fuck you till you scream so hard your throat shrivels up. And then I'll let all my men fuck you. And when they're all done, you won't be good enough for such a fine place anymore, so I'll kick you out to the streets where every passing scoundrel and nobody can fuck you too. Until you die.''

Robb has tears in his eyes now.

''Is that clear, pretty boy?''

Robb nods. But Theon wants to hear it, so he yanks his hair once more and repeats, louder this time: ''Is _that_ clear?''

''Yes. I will do what you want,'' Robb whimpers quietly.

Theon lets go of his hair and orders: ''Undo my breeches.''

Robb obeys, unlacing them slowly, his eyes down to his task. Once he pulls them down Theon's hard cock jumps out into his face and Robb looks up at Theon, question in his eyes, and Theon nods. ''Yes, go on, you know what to do.''

So Robb takes him in his mouth and starts sucking. First he just keeps his cock in his mouth, tasting it, getting a feel. And Theon also gets a feel of that warm mouth and that skilled tongue as Robb starts licking him up and down his length, teasing, then pressing circles around his head. He is good. Then he sucks him again, harder and harder, hollows in his cheeks apearing, until he presses the tip against one side and Theon can see it pushing against the skin of Robb's smooth cheek before it pops out, obscene sound filling the air, and then he takes the cock to his mouth again and sucks and sucks and sucks. And Theon starts pushing, thrusting his hips.

''Look at me,'' he orders him.

Robb raises his eyes. Theon can see that the rouge is all smeared, messy red splotches around that pretty sucking mouth and it looks so dirty, so arousing, he moans loudly. He will spend soon, but he wants it to last so he pulls out and commands: ''Turn around.''

Robb panics and pleads: ''Please, you said you wouldn't. I'll do anything.''

But Theon sooths him. ''Don't worry, I won't fuck you now. You're doing fine. I just want to feel you some.''

Robb turns around, on his hands and knees, his ass towards Theon. And Theon can see him blushing as he is now facing all those people that are watching.

The fine transparent ghost of that Myrish lace tightens over Robb's pretty ass and it is all Theon can do to restrain himself from fucking him right there and then. But he has promised, and the boy is doing well, so he summons all his willpower to control himself. He touches Robb's ass, slides his finger beneath the lace. It is so delicate, so exquisite, the finest thing Theon has ever seen, it must be ridiculously expensive. Theon squeezes Robb's asscheeks with both his hands so hard that Robb wails. Then he tears at the lace roughly, and that beautiful ass is exposed now. He smacks it, grinning.

Then he walks around to Robb's face and pushes two of his fingers to his mouth. Robb takes them readily and sucks and laps, like a good boy, trying so hard to please.

Theon smiles, pats his hair even and then goes back behind him and presses his fingers against Robb's tight opening.

''Please. Please,'' Robb moans desperately.

But Theon smacks his ass slightly and says: ''Be quiet, this is just a taste I'm having.'' And he pushes his fingers inside, slowly.

Robb lowers his head in shame and starts sniffling, as Theon starts pushing his fingers in and out, in and out, tight warm passage so hard to breach and invade. He fingers him some, trying to go deeper, but Robb is so tense, his asshole muscle clenched so tight, Theon fears he would damage him if he continues this. So he takes the fingers out and turns Robb towards him again. The boy is crying, his tears smeared over his face, along with the red rouge, and Theon shushes him: ''Shh, it's good, you're doing well. Don't cry, I won't hurt you. Much. Open your mouth, be a good boy again, and then we go upstairs.''

Robb obeys. His mouth fills with Theon's cock again. Theon grabs him by the hair and starts pushing deeper and deeper, all the way down his throat. Robb only gags a bit, before he relaxes and manages to swallow him whole. Yes, the boy is good. Theon decides not to be too hard on him when he fucks him later.

He is fucking Robb's throat, hard and fast, as Robb is looking at him, those clear blue eyes wet with tears and those pretty lips all smeared red. Theon speeds up, clenching his buttcheeks, feeling his release approaching, trying to fit more of himself inside of the beautiful warm mouth of the beautiful kneeling Robb Stark, humiliated and scared, mouth-fucked in front of everyone. And then Theon bursts, his seed gushing out of him, straight down Robb's throat. Robb pulls his head back and swallows it all, his eyes still on Theon, expecting, asking, hoping.

Theon grunts, his hands still full of Robb's curls, and smiles. ''Good. You did well.'' And then he pulls him up and kisses his lips, bruised from fucking and so obscenely smeared.

Robb closes his eyes and whispers: ''Please.''

Theon nods and turns to take him upstairs. Spent now, he will be patient enough to loosen the boy up nicely. Yes, he promised him he'd like it. He sucked him well, he deserves some small mercy. As they climb the stairs he turns to his men. ''Anyone comes to bother me, I fucking kill them.''

Robb follows him meekly and just as they enter the large richly made room and he starts kissing him, Theon is woken up.

Robb is shaking him by the shoulders, calling out: ''Theon, come on, Theon wake up. We have to go. It's almost dawn.''

Theon swears, but opens his eyes. Robb ignores the wet sticky splotch on the sheets, this is a brothel after all and Theon feels safe knowing he doesn't need to hide neither his erect cock nor his seed all over the bed. He yawns and stretches lazily, thinking about the dream he had, looking at Robb, his lips, thinking about that rude red smeared all over them. And when Robb's eyes meet his gaze, Robb Stark smiles because he has no idea what Theon just did to him in his dream.


	6. Better Than Dreams: Kraken And Wolf, How They Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more dreams for Theon. Because despite how much the reality hurts (and it does hurt, too much), dreams hurt our poor kraken boy much more.

Next time they share the bed, it is not for warmth but for comfort, for friendly talk and brotherly touch, if one can call it that. Winterfell is not the same after Bran fell and both Lord and Lady Stark are away. Robb has called the banners, he is now playing the role of Lord of Winterfell, and all the commotion, all the duties, it is pressing down on him so hard. He is tense and sullen. It is only at night, when he is alone in his chamber with Theon by his side that he again seems like that boy Theon knows. They drink and talk, and sometimes even a smile shines from Robb's lips.

When they fall asleep next to each other, it is again like when they were children, huddled together, taking comfort from the closeness of another's body, so intimate, so gentle.

Theon dreams again, and sure, it is again Robb and, sure, it is again another wicked thing he does to him, but the memory of it melts away as soon as he is woken, in the middle of the night, with Robb Stark's hand on his cock.

Theon is surprised, to say the least. He just stares for a long time, his eyes growing accustomed to the darkness. Robb's hand starts moving, slowly, up and down his hard length, and Theon whispers, so uncertain: ''Robb?''

Robb smiles. ''You know you talk in your sleep?''

Theon is thankful for the dark because he is blushing so red. He must be, he feels the slight zesty sting in his cheeks. He braves the question: ''What do I say?''

But Robb, cheeky little Robb, squeezes Theon's cock harder, raising his eyebrow. ''What do you dream?''

_Gods, what is he doing to me?_

''Robb, please,'' Theon mutters, weakly.

And Robb smiles. ''Yes, you say that a lot. _Robb, please_ , and _fuck._ So what _do_ you dream about, Theon?''

They sit motionless and stare at each other for what seems like eternity. Theon is weighing his options. He almost doesn't do anything, but Robb's hand feels so warm and so _right_ on his cock, and they have gone too far now anyway, so Theon whispers: ''I'll show you...''

And he kisses him, gently at first, but as soon as Robb does more than just respond to it, when he actually starts pushing his tongue deep into Theon's mouth, a kiss becomes rougher, turning into a bite, and Robb moans.

Theon pushes him down to the bed and flips him over on his stomach. Then he grabs Robb's ass, squeezing those round cheeks, kneading hard. Robb moans, so pliable, so wanton.

Theon starts kissing him there, all over that toned bottom, sucking, biting, and then moving down along the crack. Robb whimpers a bit, squirming, as Theon pulls the cheeks apart, pressing his face down to the beautiful shy pink hole. He kisses it, then he drags his lower lip up over the skin folds and Robb shivers slightly. Theon licks it, gently, lapping up, pushing his tongue a bit firmer against the flesh every time, until he sees the little puckered hole slightly pulsing, as if opening itself, just for him. So he sinks his tongue inside and starts curling it, upwards, and to the sides. Then he again takes the tongue out and licks circles around the rim, his tongue strong and probing.

Robb is making all these helpless little sounds, and he squirms so much, Theon has to pin him down hard. He sucks at Robb's perfect asshole so hungrily, thinking how there is no wench in all Seven Kingdoms and beyond that tastes this sweet.

He brushes his teeth along the sides, nipping at the skin, then drills so deep with his tongue. Robb whispers, so weak: ''Theon. Please. Please.''

Theon lifts his head up and lets his mouth fill up with spittle that he then gently lets dribble over Robb's little hole, so red, so throbbing. Robb wails when he feels it dripping, small beads getting inside, being swallowed by that pulsating flesh that opens and closes so obscenely, as the rest is being smeared along the ridges. Theon feels his cock soaring to the sight. He has done this enough with whores and serving wenches to know he should maybe prepare him with his fingers first, but none of them reacted to it like this - Robb seems ready, very much ready, monster-cock ready. Besides, Theon's cock is so painfully hard, he fears he will die if he waits just tiny bit longer, and so he positions himself above Robb, pushes a pillow beneath the boy's hips and presses the tip of his cock against his ass.

Robb moans, oh gods, how he moans, Theon melts to hear it. He pushes, slowly, and gets in, Robb is so slick, not only from Theon's licking, he is also oozing his own juices, pearly and sticky, and Theon pushes, deeper, murmuring, not wishing to close his eyes, as he thinks he can never get enough of this sight - his hard cock disappearing inside Robb Stark's tight ass, little red hole being spread and stretched around him. And they fit, oh gods, how they fit... No wench has ever felt this good, this _right_.

Robb lifts his hips, he wants more. Theon starts thrusting faster, he is pushing down hard, Robb's desperate wails urging him on. He fucks him so hard, the bed is squeaking, but he holds his hips almost gently, caresses the skin. He loves that boy beneath him so much. He only ever wishes to bring him pleasure. And he does.

Robb whimpers and thrashes about, the muscle of his ass twitching as his release hits him, and that is all it takes for Theon to come so hard, filling that fucked hole with his seed. Robb is panting beneath him, and as Theon slides out of him, leaving a wet and sticky trace smeared over Robb's ass, he doesn't even think before he goes down and starts sucking and licking again. Robb wails, so loud. And Theon sucks and slurps his own juices straight out of Robb Stark's gaping asshole.

He feels Robb, sweet Robb, and himself, salty. Mixed. Together. Inseparable. Just how they should be. Just how they are, and always have been.

Robb turns around and pulls him in for a kiss, a messy, wet kiss, as they heave into each other's mouth.

Theon smiles and licks his lips, and Robb is looking at him, so full of love, and then he also smiles, the most beautiful smile, as warm as summer, because of all the things Theon just did to him.

Months later, or it could be years, when there are just barely traces of Theon left, hidden somewhere deep inside Reek, he doesn't dare dream anymore. Not only because he still talks in his sleep and Ramsay always listens, even when he's not there to hear it. Ramsay always knows. No, Theon doesn't dream anymore, because in his dreams he always did these wicked, mean things to Robb, he would always hurt him and make him cry. Robb always cried in his dreams. And Theon cannot stand seeing Robb Stark cry now, not even in a dream. Not after what he has done. He knows he will never see Robb again. Robb is gone. No more full lips, no more auburn curls, no more clear blue eyes. And he can't bear the sight of those eyes filling with tears. That's why he doesn't dream. He now only remembers, he _forces_ himself to remember only that _one_ thing, even if he forgets everything else, his home, his past, his name even. But he _must_ remember, he only ever _wants_ to remember _that_ smile, that beautiful warm smile Robb Stark gave him because of all the gentle and loving things he did to him that night in Winterfell, while awake.


End file.
